Forevermore
by Bing-Qi-Lin
Summary: It is a story which proably will change plots through out. It involves Terra, BBxRae, Nevermore, and something to do with 'Switched'. I can't think of a suitable ending, so ill leave it open ended... COMPLETE
1. Yellow?

Beast Boy ran don the corridor. He took a left, Cyborg was chasing him for breaking an electro-power-whatsit. Beast Boy hadn't really been listening. He ducked into the nearest room just as Cyborg turned the next corner. He looked around the room and realized it was Ravens. He chucked the small metal cube he had broken against the wall. It fell down and hit Ravens mirror which Beast Boy knew all to much about. An electric bolt left the cube and hit the mirror. There was a great big flash.

"What are you doing here?" said Raven. Beast Boy didn't dare look round, he knew it was Raven, and from experience he knew he should run now and answer questions later. The changeling quickly turned into a bird and flew out the window (the white flash had smashed it) and landed on the ground outside Titans Tower. He turned back and went back in.

When he came into the main room he saw Raven meditating.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, wondering how she got there in under two minutes.

"Ten minutes" she replied not opening her eyes.

"So you weren't in your room when I wrecked it?"

"What?"

"I mean..."

The girl stood up. Suddenly Cyborg burst into the room.

"Where is my energy amplifier?"

"The what?"

"The thing you broke"

"In Ravens room"

"What were you doing in my room?"

Beast Boy backed away as the other two closed in on him.

"Well you see..."

"...Raven why were you interrogate Starfire" Robin asked bursting into the room

"What?"

"A few minutes ago?"

"I've been here yelling at Beast Boy"

"And when did you change back from yellow?"

"What?"

"Yellow?"

"And I didn't know you wore glasses?"

"Glasses?" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and started laughing

"I don't know what you are talking about" she replied to Robin

"Raven has" he paused for a second, "everything been OK?"

"Yes" she said clenching her teeth. Robin sensed her tension and shut up then left. Raven looked at the two boys still laughing.

"Beast Boy..." she started, he stopped laughing "...what were you doing in my room?"

He turned to face her and looked serious, "sorry" he said. She glared at Cyborg and he stopped laughing and left.

"What were you doing?"

"Running away from Cyborg"

"You said you wrecked it"

"Well there was a flash... and it wasn't my fault, but the window was smashed and there were burn marks on the floor"

She dashed out of the room when she heard this. Beast Boy sighed with relief. Then Raven came back in dressed in red and jumped at him and attacked.


	2. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But they don't own me so they cancel each other out.**

Red Raven punched and kicked Beast Boy until he was on the floor,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she yelled and sent numerous appliances crashing down on the poor changeling. Suddenly out of the rubble clambered a giant green gorilla. It swung a fist down at Raven but the angry girl just leapt out the way. She snarled at him and he turned back into a boy.

"Look Raven about the..." he started but stopped because a chair had just knocked him in the face.

"I hate you!" she cried

"Listen..."

"I've always hated you"

"What about when..."

"The colour green looks stupid"

"But..." her last remark had left him lost for words (for once)

"I despise you, your jokes, your stupid face, your..."

Raven couldn't finish her ranting because a large green snake had wrapped it's self round her mouth. She threw the creature against the window. It turned into an elephant and smashed through the window. Just as the elephant fell it saw a green blur knock Red Raven down.

Beast Boy woke up in his room. Memories flooded back of what had happened that morning. He looked at his clock, it was three in the afternoon. Just four hours ago he had been fighting Raven. He could except that his jokes were bad, even possibly that he annoyed her and that she hated him. But her dislike for green. It wasn't his fault. If only he could change his skin color, but to his extremely limited knowledge there was no way. No creature on Earth could change color. Then he remembered that there was one animal. It changed according to it's mood and stuff.

It had been two days since Beast Boy had wrecked her room and Raven was getting worried. He had locked himself in his room, he was acting like she had used to. The main room had been wrecked and people were accusing her of doing things she hadn't, and wearing pink. She was sitting in her room meditating, when someone knocked on the door.

"Raven" said Beast Boy from the other side. She leapt up and opened the door. Instead of being greeted by a small green changeling, she was greeted by a small red changeling.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"What did you... do?"

"Well I thought about what you said on Tuesday. When you said you hated the color green, I decided to turn into a chameleon and turned red."

"It took you two days to do that?"

"Well it took a while to get a color I thought you would like"

"You did this for me?" If Beast Boy could have blushed with his red face, he would have.

"Well..." he stammered

"Thanks" she smiled hugging him, "but I never said anything about the color green"

"Remember, you were trying to kill me"

"I would never do that, I like you"

"You like me?"

"Don't act surprised"

"I'm not acting"

"Anyway I couldn't have said anything to you on Tuesday I was tidying my room"

"Yes... sorry about that"

"Anyway, you know I prefer the color blue"

"Yes but you were wearing red when you fought me"

"I never wear red. When did you last see me in red?"

"Well..." he paused, thinking, "when me and Cyborg were sucked into the mirror, with your emotions, and we had to fight that weird thing and..." he couldn't finish his sentence because Raven ran down the corridor and was dragging him to main room.

"That's it!" she yelled...


	3. 6 Ravens are worse than 1

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I don't own the Teen Titans (I'm not sure who owns it)**

Raven, with the help of Cyborg had explained to the others what had been happening for the past few days. It had taken two hours but she was sure she had got there.

"...so you see the mirror keeps having energy surges, they are becoming less and less often and should stop in a few days. Every time it releases the energy another emotion escapes. All we have to do is round up the emotions that have already escaped..." said Cyborg.

"And there should be five: Pink, Green, Red, Yellow and Grey Raven. The rest are safely inside me. Also Beast Boy turn back to green."

They split up and searched the tower. Beast Boy found anger in his room trying to destroy everything. He quickly turned into a chameleon and waited until he as the right color. Then he turned into a snake and bit anger's leg. The poison almost instantly caused her to fall on the floor and pass out.

Raven found the Grey Raven in her room. She rolled her eyes, this was going to take ages.

"Timid come here" she said as nicely as she could

"I...I can't, what if the others come in" stammered the timid girl

"Then we can go to a different room"

"What if anger is there?"

"Wouldn't anger be more likely to be in my room"

"Err..."

"Just come here"

"But..."

Raven rolled her eyes again...

Robin was fighting Bravery in hand to hand combat. She had agreed to go with Robin if he could beat her. Unfortunately the Green Raven had immediately been on the offensive, and was better at fighting then Robin. She kicked him against the wall. Then she ran at him to punch him. but he ducked just in time and hit her in the gut. He then kicked her across the room. In a few seconds she was on the floor.

"OK you win" she said

"Good, now let's go and find the others"

Cyborg had easily got the yellow Raven to come with him, and happiness was more than happy to help Starfire make tameranian food. Robin entered the room with bruises on his arm and the green Raven. He was shortly followed by a green gorilla dragging in an unconscious girl. They waited for half an hour and then they heard screaming as Raven chased her timid counterpart into the room. Just as they entered the room the alarm went.

"It's a bank robbery" said Robin

"What are we going to do with the Ravens?" asked Cyborg

"I'm sure they can help us" replied Robin

"What about anger?" asked Beast Boy

"We can leave her here"

"What if she wakes up? She made my room a mess"

"Your room is always a mess"

"That's not the point"

"Fine we will take all the Ravens including the unconscious Raven, if she wakes up we can stop her from doing any damage"

At a bank Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth were trying to get away with their stolen money. Suddenly the titans appeared.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin

"Why do you always say that? I'm sure your team can think for themselves" said the yellow Raven

"Well I'm the leader and..."

"Your not a very good leader"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you have made a lot of mistakes"

"No one else could be a better leader"

"Cyborg probably could be, you remember what happened at Titans East"

"Yes but..."

"And when Mad Mod captured you and made you old. Starfire was the one that helped everyone work together"

"However..."

"All you do is tell them to attack or retreat"

"That's not true..."

"And if you're such a good leader why has the enemy escaped?"

"What!"

While Robin was arguing with Knowledge, Beast Boy was being distracted by Happiness.

"...thats hilarious" laughed the pink Raven.

"It's nice to see Raven laugh" smiled Beast Boy

"Well you are funny"

"I guess I am"

"You do know Raven likes you"

"Yes"

"No really likes you"

"Huh?" Beast Boy blushed and started stammering

"Got you!" laughed the happy emotion

"That's not funny"

"Where is Raven anyway?"

"We left her to watch anger in the T-car"

"What are we doing here again?"

"Bank robbery"

"I think they got away"

"What!"

While this was happening Starfire was having trouble with Timid.

"Please come friend Raven"

"But I'm scared"

"Don't worry"

"Sorry"

"About what?"

"Distracting you"

"What?"

"The people have gone"

Starfire spun round and saw that the Bank Robbers had indeed left.

While this was happening Cyborg was in a heated argument with Bravery.

"...you can't just run in here and fight them all by yourself"

"And you can?"

"Well I'm not the one saying I can do it without my powers"

"I could knock you down without using my powers"

"When I see you pick me up and throw me across the road without your powers then i will eat a plate of Beast Boys tofu"

As soon s he said it Bravery slipped under him and picked him up. She threw him across the road.

"Best two out of three" he said getting up "if you can do that again then I'll eat nothing but tofu for a week"

She went up to him again but he leapt out the way. He shot her but she leapt out the way, kicked him down, picked him up and threw him across the road.

"Hope you like tofu. Anyway I'm going to kick those guys butts." she said walking of. Only to come back a few seconds later "They're gone"

Raven was bored. She knew that anger wouldn't wake up, but Beast Boy had insisted. She looked out the window and saw three people run by. It took her a few seconds to realize that they were the people who robbed the bank. She got out the T-car and looked around. She could probably catch them. But she heard groaning from inside the car. She jumped back in. Anger was slowly becoming conscious. She couldn't make up her mind if she should go after Jinx and her team, or to watch anger. she didn't have to because her team suddenly came running back to the car.

"They got away" grumbled Robin. Nothing else was said on the ride home.


	4. Goodbye for Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. However my remote and MP3 player are on my TV. So everything on my TV is mine. So Teen Titans was on my TV so logically it should be mine... However it isn't.**

They got back to the tower.

"Why don't you take off your mask? Please! Are you hiding something? Come on!" yelled Knowledge at a very tense Robin, as they entered the room.

"I say we should wake up anger and lay down the rules once and for all" said Bravery to Cyborg.

"Go on! Beast Boy, tell me the one about the aardvark again" said Happiness.

"Sorry! I should have told you earlier. Starfire I'm sorry forgive me please!" said the timid emotion.

Raven levitated the wakening anger into the room. She laid her down on the sofa. On the way back she had convinced Timid to go back in the mirror. Knowledge knew it would be unwise to stay around. But happiness wanted to stay with Beast Boy, and anger wouldn't willingly go back. Bravery had such an over-inflated ego and wouldn't want to go back without a fight. Bravery was confident enough to fight without powers, and was probably stupid enough to fight Anger.

"How will we get them all back in the mirror?" questioned Raven

"I'm sure we could force them back in" said Robin

"No they are to hostile for it"

"Rae" whispered Beast Boy, "Remember when me and Cyborg went inside you. You had to fight that Trigon thing, you got all the Ravens to become one with you. Maybe you can do that to them. Go inside the mirror, then you will be able to get out"

"To problems Beast Boy. Firstly because of some after-effect of Cyborgs device, anything that goes in stays in. At least until the energy things stop. Two I like not having so many emotions in me. I can express more emotions without things exploding."

"If anger wakes up then you may live in regret. Also you can escape the next time it releases energy."

"I suppose"

she knew Beast Boy was right (a little out of character, I know) but three days, trapped in Nevermore. She had no choice. She got out her mirror and laid it down. Suddenly all the emotions were sucked into a vortex and became one. she could only remain like this for a few seconds before one decided to break free. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was in Nevermore...


	5. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you can guess what this should say.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed :)**

Beast Boy was amazed. Not only had Raven listened to him, but he was missing her. One hour had passed, it was horrible for him; thinking that he had caused one of his closest friends to disappear for three days. Though three days was nothing he couldn't help but feel guilty. The others tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. He looked deep into the mirror as if looking for someone. Suddenly the alarm rang. After a successful robbery the HIVE graduates were targeting another bank.

Jinx and Mammoth were heading for the door, when the Titans appeared.

"Titans Go!"

Beast boy didn't hear this and was just standing there lamely looking at a mirror.

"What's this?" said Gizmo snatching it from him.

"Give that back"

"Who's going to make me, Nose Picker?"

"Me!" retorted Beast boy turning into a wolf.

Gizmo activated his Jet-pack thing (you know the thing he flies with) and took to the ceiling. Beast Boy tuned into a bird and went flying at Gizmo, only to be shot down by missiles. Starfire stopped attacking Jinx to fire at Gizmo. Gizmo flew out the way. Cyborg and Robin stopped attacking mammoth to help out their team mates. Gizmo ducked and dived every attack until Beast Boy tuned into a whale and squashed everyone in the bank against the wall. then he turned back. Everyone was on the floor. He went over to Gizmo and picked up the mirror. He scanned the room for the other two members of Gizmo's team. He slapped his head and swore. Gizmo had distracted them while his team mates escaped. Something else that was his fault.

That night he couldn't sleep. He kept tossing about in the night. At three in the morning he got up and went somewhere he hadn't been in a while. The place where Terra still stood, encased in stone. He took Ravens mirror and Cyborgs invention that had triggered the turn of events. He sat at the foot of the statue, in what could almost be called meditation. After an hour he felt a rush of anger. He threw the mirror and Cyborgs invention at the statue and in a white flash the device exploded and Terra stepped of the platform. There was a gold aura around her. She looked down at the mirror and gasped. She was still inside the stone.


	6. Depetrification

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (I'm running out of witty disclaimers)**

Back at Titans Tower Cyborg had to explain how Terra was able to move, but still be stone.

"You see, when my device shot an energy beam at you, it must have combined with Ravens telekinetic powers, which were sent through the mirror. Not only that but she also healed you. This gave you enough energy to move the stones that you ere. The rocks are also letting you see and hear. Unfortunately you will soon run out of the energy needed to keep moving. But I believe if you stay in this condition for long enough and if I work through the night I can find a way to turn you back. But on the downside I can't turn your clothes back from stone..."

Beast Boy wasn't listening much. The Titans had been pleased to see Terra moving again. Soon she would be turned back and then they could discuss what action to take. But Beast Boy was focusing on what had led him to get so angry about.

'First Terra now Raven, why do the girls I love always disappear' he wondered why he had thought it. 'What was I thinking. Sure, I had a crush on Terra. I love her but not in that way. Raven, we have never got on until recently. So why did I think I loved her. Must have all been in the moment.'

"You listening BB?"

"What?"

"I said are you listening" replied Cyborg

"Err... Yes"

"Right I'd better get started."

Cyborg worked non-stop for the next 24 hours (He classified eating Tofu as work) until he had successfully created his machine. At nine in the morning. Terra was strapped into the metal box. Cyborg flipped a few switches. There was a loud rumbling sound and the tower shook. Electricity spilled over the statue and in a matter of seconds Terra was sitting there. Wearing the remains of her stone clothes. She got out the machine. It had sort of melted itself in the transformation. She stumbled forward.

"I think I will rest in my room" she said smiling meekly.

"Cyborg you had better recharge" said Robin

When Terra and Cyborg had left the room he looked at Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Listen you two, HIVE are robbing another bank. The other to need rest, so let's go with out them." said their leader in a hushed voice. The other two nodded. And they left quietly

**(My next three or so chapters will be longer)**


	7. Defeat, a kiss and an explosion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot to my story and my disclaimers.**

The titans got there just in time.

"So are you going to fight this time or get distracted by shiny objects" taunted Jinx

As a reply a green bear charged at her. Robin threw some disks at Gizmo, who dodged them with ease (using his jet/wing pack thing) Starfire shot star-bolts at mammoth. Jinx jumped out the way of the bear and hit it in the side. The bear tuned back into a boy who was rubbing his head in an attempt to stop the world spinning. Mammoth was facing Starfire, whose back as to Gizmos back, who was facing Robin. Robin threw a freezing disk at Gizmo, but he leapt out the way and the Tameranian girl was hit by them instead.

Mammoth then threw the frozen girl at Robin, who had just thrown another freezing disk, but as Starfire collided with it, it froze both Robin and Starfire together.

Beast Boy wasn't doing that well in his fight either. Jinx had caused him to be momentarily incapable of moving. And in that time he had been knocked back more times then he could count (four times to be precise) he was currently in the corner and was being closed in by the three thieves. Suddenly a blast came from behind Gizmo and he fell on the floor. Directly behind him was Cyborg. The other two turned round. And decided it would be a good time to run. Cyborg rushed over to see how his friend was. Apart from mild bruising on his left arm, and a bleeding lip he was fine, nothing Raven could... Then he remembered that Raven was momentarily out of action. He looked at Robing and Starfire. A quick blast with his Sonic Cannon freed them, but they were in an awkward position.

When they got back Terra had woken up and was waiting for them. She had, of course, changed into something a little less... stone. She smiled as they came in. Robin muttered something about going to train and Starfire floated after him. Cyborg went to the garage, no doubt, to work on the T car. Beast Boy was the only one that bothered to address her.

"Hey Terra"

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed hugging him as he walked in.

"In the flesh, fur, feathers, scales and if Plasmus were to count as an animal sometimes slime"

She laughed at his joke, "Listen, thanks for getting me out the stone"

"I think Cyborg did most of that"

"He couldn't have done it without you allowing me to move. You are so clever"

"Well I suppose I am" he laughed s they sat down on the sofa.

"I really want to thank you" she said leaning closer

"Anyone would have done it"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" she said still leaning closer

"But you practically went through death for us, and the city"

"And you freed me" she said as she leaned to him and kissed him. Before Beast Boy could react, from this surprising turn of events the room exploded. Terra was forced away from him. He felt as though everything was being pulled towards him and Terra. The glass from shattered windows came flying past his skin. Then everything fell into darkness as he passed out. Terra went through a similar experience, only she as almost thrown out by the window. She saw everything around her crash into Beast Boy. Something heavy must have hit her in the head because she suddenly felt her head bleeding as she passed out.


	8. Back to Nevermore

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (Cliché I know)**

Raven looked around her. She had been in Nevermore for an hour and was sick of it. So far she had come across love and affection. What was the point in having both of them, she asked herself. Anger, or Rage to some of her emotions, was simple, there were not Anger and Hatred. They were close to the same thing. Knowledge, Curiosity and Wisdom acted similarly, but she didn't want to bother questioning her mind for long.

She was currently looking for knowledge, she would probably have something to do, like a book to read, or play chess with her. She found Knowledge with Curiosity.

"Hello Knowledge"

"Hello Raven"

"Look I'm kind of bored, do you have a chess set or something I could do?"

"Yes sure sit down" said the emotion, pulling a chess board out of her bag, "Have you seen Love around anywhere?"

"Why do you want to know?" interrupted Curiosity

"I just do"

"Yes I was talking to her and affection over there a few minutes ago"

"What were you talking about?" Curiosity and Knowledge asked at the same time

"THEY were talking about Beast Boy"

"What were they saying about him" asked Curiosity

"Their names give it away" she said setting up the chess game

"So you like Beast Boy" said Curiosity

"No, THEY like Beast Boy, a lot"

"They are you" pointed out Wisdom, who had crept up behind her

"I like to think of them as part of me" retorted the girl

"So part of you likes Beast Boy"

"And part of me wants to destroy the world, but I don't listen to it"

"But you are forced to not listen to Rage. Affection you listen to more and more now-a-days, and just because you can control and suppress emotions, it doesn't mean you can ignore them completely"

Raven and Knowledge had already started playing through out the conversation. Also Curiosity had gone to see what had just moved in the trees opposite them.

"I think you are forgetting Wisdom, you don't know what way Love, loves them, and how affectionate affection feels about Beast Boy so please-" she paused to castle (chess move), "-be quiet."

"We both know you are avoiding the issue. You like him more then the others."

"We are just good friends" she said

"Have you ever hugged any other members of your team?"

"I couldn't show him anyway" said Raven, as Knowledge took her queen.

"So you admit you feel closer to him"

"We have had a lot of 'moments'" she admitted, taking Knowledge's queen.

"He saved you when he turned into that beast, even if it meant attacking the others. I'm willing to bet deep down he feels the same about you"

"Apart from the thing with the beast when have we ever seen evidence he likes me"

"He always tries to make you laugh"

"That means nothing"

"Who is the wisest here?"

"You do not have any solid proof. Queen please" she said as a pawn got to her opponents end of the board

"If only Beast Boy had a Nevermore"

"Well he doesn't, hasn't and unfortunately never will. But if he does I will be sure to visit it" she said getting angry. Wisdom noticed her sudden tension.

"Just something for you to think about" he said and started walking away

"Thanks"

"What for"

"For helping me think things out... Check Mate" said the girl as a smirk appeared on her face. She turned to face Wisdom. "You want a game?"


	9. Out of Control

**Insert Disclaimer here!**

Raven was pacing up and down in front of the portal back to the real world. She wasn't sure how long it had been, probably no more then a day, but she hadn't slept and was getting really tired. It was hard getting to sleep, knowing you were in your own mind. And if she couldn't sleep, neither could her emotions. She started pondering why her emotions would need to sleep anyway, when a sudden tingling sensation rushed over her. She was covered in black aura. Suddenly it was sucked into the portal. So were many others, probably from her emotions. She suddenly felt really weak. There was a sudden flash at the portal and she momentarily saw Cyborgs invention blowing up. Then she passed out.

She woke up. Knowledge and Wisdom were sitting next to her.

"You have been out for two days" said Wisdom, knowing what Raven was thinking.

"What happened?"

"Well we believe something sucked out all the energy from within Nevermore"

"Cyborg" she mumbled

"Raven" said Knowledge, "We think that the power surge will be coming any minute now. We must leave, but kindness insists that we make sure you are OK"

"Yes I'm fine" she said, stumbling to her feet.

"OK we will leave you. We don't want to get sucked out of here instead of you"

The emotions departed. Raven was left waiting there. Ten minutes later she was being sucked into the portal and was spit out. She went flying face first into a pile of rocks. She looked around. It was Terra's cave, only she wasn't there. She picked up her mirror, wondering why the others had left her there. Maybe they had wanted to move Terra's statue into the Tower, and had accidentally dropped the mirror there. It was unlikely, she admitted. She brushed herself down, noticing she was bleeding.

She left the cave with her mirror and went back home. She was still a little bit wobbly, but she managed to get back in one piece. She stumbled into the main room, and looked over to the sofa. Beast Boy and Terra were kissing. Suddenly it all made sense to her. They had freed Terra and forgotten about her. That's why they drained her power. Now that traitor was kissing HER Beast Boy. Suddenly everything went flying around the room. Beast Boy was hit by glass from the window, among other things. And a piece of the ceiling collapsed on to Terra. Her powers must have interrupted with Cyborgs wiring because she was electrocuted, she could smell her own flesh burning. Suddenly everything stopped and she collapsed.


	10. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? I don't own the Teen Titans. See Disclaimer of Chapter 3 for more information.

Raven woke up. She rubbed her aching head. She opened her eyes, but her view was blurred because… She couldn't remember. Suddenly something came back to her. She had been mad at something, and her emotions had taken over, so to speak. She remembered getting back to the tower. Then something electrocuted her. Was that why she had got mad? No! She had caused it. Among other things. Two other people had been there Terra and… before her subconscious could tell her, she already knew. She leapt out of bed, but fell on the floor in pain. She clutched her arms. She would have screamed in pain, if she hadn't known that would just hurt her more. She stumbled to her feet, and looked round.

"Friend Raven you are OK" came a voice, as she was hugged. She had thought that she couldn't have been in anymore pain then he was when she woke up. She was wrong, the Tameranian's hug was ten times worse then being electrocuted. Fortunately Cyborg pulled the girl of her.

"Raven are you OK?" he asked

"What do you think?" she muttered

"Do you know what caused this?"

"Your terrible wiring"

"Look my wiring is not… Hang on, that's not what I meant. It looks like a tornado hit the main room, literally!"

"Was Beast Boy playing with another one of your inventions"

"No, I think he was talking to Terra, neither of them have came round yet"

"How long was I out for?"

"Only a day or two"

"What!"

"I know. Something like that puts people in a coma for years. Your healing thing must have kicked in"

"How bad is… Hang on, how did you get Terra back"

"Well, to keep it short. Beast Boy was messing around with my, now destroyed, invention, and your mirror. That gave Terra the power to move. And I got her out the stone."

"So how are they?"

"Terra is fine, we fixed her up easily. But Beast Boy…"

"…?"

"He isn't doing that well. We were kind of hoping you would wake up, and heal him"

"Yes of course"

"No, you need rest. Beast Boy can wait till tomorrow"

"I have had a days worth of rest. And in Nevermore I…"

But Cyborg had left. She laid down in the infirmary. She picked up her mirror, which Cyborg had, for some reason, laid next to her. She saw that Cyborg was right to be worried. The left side of her face was a horrible ash gray. It had been badly scorched. She decided to get some rest. The sooner she was healed, the sooner she could help Beast Boy. She drifted of to sleep, with Beast Boy and Terra in her mind.


	11. Raven’s Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however, own this chapter: Raven's Nightmare**

Raven's dreams that night were haunted by what had happened just one day ago. She was walking down a corridor of Titans Tower. She turned a corner and bumped into Beast Boy. He fell back, and Trigon appeared. He told her to destroy Beast Boy, and she willingly obeyed. She was now watching herself incinerating her best friend. She was looking through the eyes of Trigon. She wanted to turn and run, but her body wasn't listening. Then Terra appeared. It was strange the entire view changed quickly. It was similar to when Terra had been fighting them, just minutes before she turned to stone. But instead. Raven was the one attacking them. And she liked it. But Beast Boy wasn't trying to bring her round to the good guys side. He was on the floor, with Terra leaning over him, weeping. Terra leaned over and kissed him. Raven, seeing this, destroyed the bloodied remains of Beast Boys body.

She woke up sweating. She looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. She got up. She was feeling a little better then before she had gone to sleep. She went over to another bed where Beast Boy was resting. Fortunately for Raven, it was too dark to see him clearly, but if she had, it would have been enough to make her faint, especially knowing she had caused it. She got ready to heal him. She focused. And sure enough she started to heal him. Her body was now fiercely burning with pain. She was ready to pass out, and never wake up again, when Beast Boy came round.

"What?" he muttered. He looked across to Raven, "Raven?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"You tell me"

"Well I was on the sofa…" he paused, probably trying to remember, "Terra was there… She tried to kiss me. I was about to push her away, when… Stuff exploded"

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes"

"Wait… You were going to push Terra away, I thought you liked her"

"I do… I did… I think I did… I had a crush on her once, but I got over it. She obviously thought I hadn't."

"Ah!" she said, feeling guilty about jumping to the wrong conclusion. Suddenly she remembered the pain she was in, and fell over, into Beast Boys lap.


	12. Awoken

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Raven woke up for the second time that day. At least, she thought it was the same day. She looked around and realized no one was there. She heard someone's footsteps coming closer to the room. The green changeling suddenly came through the doors with some tofu.

"Raven your awake" he said, seeing that she was sitting up, looking bewildered. He put his plate down next to her. "Hang on, I'll get you some herbal tea" he said running back out the doors. He came back later with the tea. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little weak" she said, looking in her mirror for any scars. None were left. "How long was I out for this time?" she asked

"12 hours or so"

"Where are the others?"

"HIVE are doing another robbery"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Well… I wanted to make sure you were OK"

"Well I am"

"They will be fine without us anyway. Terra is there!" he said smiling.

The Titans were getting their butts kicked by HIVE again. Terra's head was still hurt. In their rush, Cyborg had forgot to warn Terra that she was unstable and could faint at any time. She did, just as the battle had started. Starfire had rushed over to check on her, but Jinx blasted the girl out of the air. Robin ran after her but was knocked out by Gizmo's missiles. Cyborg was the only one who had kept his mind on the mission. But as HIVE closed in on him he decided, that a tactical retreat was in order (in other words run for it) so he picked up his team mates and ran for the T car.

Raven had finished drinking her tea, and Beast Boy was questioning her about what happened in the main room.

"I don't know" she said, feeling guilty about lying to her friend.

"You must have seen something"

"Did you?"

"No but I was busy…" he stopped himself

"With Terra" finished Raven, mockingly

"Well there was that" he said

"Well I did see something"

"What?"

"You kissing Terra" she smirked.

"Stop it" he whined

"Not my fault she likes you"

"Can you blame her?"

"No… It's not her fault she doesn't know you that well"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well… You don't exactly have a fan club"

"Actually I do" he said, pulling up a computer, he typed in the Internet address made that yourself didn't you" smiled the dark girl

"I wouldn't even know where to start"

"That's true. Remember what happened last time you interfered with technology" she said pointing to her mirror

"I said I was sorry"

"No you didn't"

"Well I am"

Just as he said it the other Titans came in.

"Friend Raven you are OK, again" said Starfire getting ready to hug her

"Starfire stop!" screamed Beast Boy, but the girl had already flown past him and was stopping his friend from breathing.

"What were you doing trying to heal Beast Boy" said Cyborg, pulling Starfire of Raven.

"You are Awoken and feeling well, yes"

"I was until you…"

"Is everything OK" said Beast Boy

Then everyone started talking. Raven would have preferred to still be asleep, as the kept asking her questions, and not giving her a chance to answer.


	13. Unlucky 13

**Disclaimer: Ich nicht besitze die Teen Titans. (Did you know Poltergeist is German for rumble ghost: Polter rumble, Geist ghost)**

**WARNING: UNLUCKY THIRTEEN MEANS FLUFF!**

The others had left Raven in piece, but Beast Boy slipped back in soon afterwards.

"Hello Rae"

Raven gave him a look

"-VEN. Raven"

"Better"

"I just wanted to say thanks for healing me… And… I won't tell the others you blew up everything"

"How did you know?"

"You just told me"

"I mean before that"

"Oh! Well I had a suspicion, you, just came back, and everything exploded. At first I thought it might have something to do with Terra kissing me…" he trailed of, realizing that it could have actually been that.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know"

"But I…"

"You fixed it"

"But you and Terra…"

"Are fine. It will take a while for Terra to be able to go out on missions again what with the con-" he stopped himself

"The what?"

"Nothing… OhlookisthatthetimeIreallyshouldbegoingbye"

"Beast Boy" she said jumping in front of him as he ran for the door "tell me"

"She has a mild concussion"

"Oh! My god!" (Does Raven believe in God(s)?)

"It's OK she will be fine" he said patting her back

"How is it?"

"You didn't mean to. And you are sorry. It's not like she is going to die"

"Yes but…"

"Listen," he said, sitting her down on the bed, and kneeling in front of her.

(FLUFF ALERT)

"You didn't do anything wrong. You even healed me, though it could have killed you"

"But I selfishly-"

"You are the least selfish person I know"

"I can't" she was really upset by now, and Beast Boy couldn't bear to see her like that. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Listen I care about you… a lot. And I don't want to see you like this" he said, leaned forward and kissed her. However as soon as their lips met, he realized there were two equations he had forgotten.

Raven + Emotion Boom. Kiss Emotion.

Suddenly the clock next to the bed was encased in black aura and blew up, hurling Raven and Beast Boy across the room.

(OK, not as much fluff as I though there would be. But enough.)


	14. What on Earth

Disclaimer: Common sense says it all.

"Are you sure Plasmas is here?" asked Beast Boy

"This where they said he went"

"What is this place anyway?"

"It's an abandoned warehouse. All they have now is a load of pressurized water"

Just after the incident with Raven, they had been called out on a mission. Neither Raven, nor Beast Boy had been hurt by the clock exploding, but they were avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Help" cried a voice. The titans ran into a room to find a girl lying on the floor. Robin ran over to see who it was but was blasted back against a wall and passed out. Jinx got up and ran. Just as that happened plasmas appeared and hit some kind of tank and water came spraying out of it so quick that Cyborg didn't have time to duck. It knocked him across the room.

"I have an idea" said Beast Boy, and turned into a pterodactyl and flew over plasmas.

"Since when did Beast Boy get ideas?" said Raven

"Hey! He's very clever" said Terra

"Oh! And how long have you known him?" asked Raven

"That's not the point!"

Just as they were starting to argue plasmas hit them with a fist. Meanwhile Beast Boy had got Star fire to help him get lots of water to spray at plasmas by releasing water from the big metal tanks. When Plasmas was soaked. He went down to Robins unconscious body, and picked up his freezing disks. He had seen Robin use them enough times before. He threw them at the creature in front of him and it froze instantly.

Robin, Cyborg, Terra and Raven soon came round.

"Great Idea" said Terra hugging him. He sort of blushed but looked over at Raven, and frowned. There was no easy way about this. Terra suddenly let go of him and started walking over to something. She clutched her head and fell to her knees in, what appeared to be, pain. The others ran over to her and she smirked. Rocks came up and hit all of them. She then leapt on to one and flew away.

"What on Earth" screamed Beast Boy, picking himself up.

"I've got her location" said Cyborg

"And…" said Beast Boy trying to encourage him to say more

"She's heading east"


	15. Heading East

**Disclaimer: Look, when I own the Teen Titans I'll tell you. But I don't.**

The Titans were chasing Terra. It appeared that she was heading for Titans East, but whatever reason she had, they didn't know.

"Why did she attack us?" asked Beast Boy

"Your guess is as good as mine, but were about to find out" said Cyborg going at full speed in the T car.

"Why are we chasing her" asked Raven

"She could be up to something" said Cyborg

"Or she could be leading us into a trap" said Raven

"What makes you say that" said Cyborg

"If she wanted to make trouble she would have left with out attacking us. If she wanted to do damage to us she would have done a lot worse. She is leading us somewhere"

"Aren't you the smart one" said Beast Boy

Terra had only seconds ago got into Titans East. Now she was tied to a chair. She had snapped out of the trance the she had been in. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she could hear voices around her.

"Why do you want her here?" asked a young male voice

"She is only bait for the Titans" said an older male voice

"Why didn't you bring mammoth" said a female voice

"You see with my invention, the Puppet King used a similar device to make slaves. However I am using it to swap bodies. You see in my fight with Cyborg I lost a lot of my powers. So I created a device to swap bodies. I have tested it out on Titans East, and found it works well. Not only will I take Cyborgs body, I will give Gizmo mine, that's why I didn't want you to bring your gadgets gizmo, or whoever got your body would be able to use them. Jinx, the only body I could think of where you wouldn't have trouble learning powers from was Robins. And because I don't want Cyborg to be a threat I'll give him yours, that way he won't know how to use the powers he is gifted with. Now would you really like to fight against someone in mammoth's body. I don't think so also…"

"Hang on! I don't want my body swapped"

"It's too late, I used up the last of my powers on Terra and Plasmas. Terra was fairly easy to gain control of because of she was previously being controlled. Anyway the Titans will be here any minute"

"Now listen here! I don't want someone else in my body"

"I'm sure you wouldn't have said that to Cyborg when he was at HIVE academy" laughed the young male voice again. Something sounded like a very short person being beaten up.

The Titans burst into the room to find Jinx attacking Gizmo. Brother Blood was standing there with a device. He pressed a button on it and threw it at Cyborg. As it was in mid-air it switched everyone's body. Cyborg went to Jinx, Jinx went to Robin, Robin went to Gizmo, Gizmo went to Brother Blood, Brother Blood went to Cyborg. Terra switched with Starfire, and Beast Boy switched with Raven.

Brother Blood caught the device with Cyborgs body. He ran with Gizmo, in his body.

"Come on Jinx" they yelled

"No!" she shouted back at them, "not unless you give me back my body"

"No"

"Then I'm staying here"

"With the Titans?"

She stammered a bit before coming up with the answer "Yes"

The two half men, half robots vanished. Jinx turned round to see bewildered faces, all looking around them. This was going to be hard.


	16. New Powers

**Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans! Not really, just joking!**

Jinx looked around at the people she had just decided to stay with. She had managed to get both Titans East and the regular Titans, whom she had been fighting against for ages, back in one piece. Brother Blood had used his new body to take control of the Titans East, so everyone had to stay in at Titans Tower. She knew she had their leaders body, and now she had to act like one. They were still freaking out about their bodies. Mas and Menos were trying to get used to having the others body, which Jinx couldn't really understand, because they were exactly the same. She looked over to Raven and Beast Boy, Raven was trying to calm down Beast Boy to stop everything blowing up. Terra and Starfire were the only ones making progress with teaching each other their powers. Bumble Bee was in Aqualad's body, Aqualad was in Speedy's body and Speddy was in Bumble Bee's body. Jinx sighed and looked at Robin. Jinx knew that Gizmo wasn't physically fit, and even with Robin's usual weapons he still would be useless. Finally she looked at Cyborg. He had first been her enemy, then her friend under the name Stone, then her crush, then her enemy again, now her ally once more, and in her body. There was a word for that: Irony.

She had informed Robin about the device that Brother Blood was using, and Robin was searching stuff on his computer thing, she didn't really care how it was done, she just wanted her body back. She was a girl trapped inside a boys body. That had a word of it's own to.

Jinx walked up to Cyborg, she had been avoiding this but if she wanted her body back, they would inevitably have to face Brother Blood and his team, so she had to make sure Cyborg knew how to use her powers.

Beast Boy had calmed down, Raven had taught him a few things about her powers, and from what she understood, all she had to do was focus on an animal to change into it. They had gone back to their own rooms. Raven looked at her mirror. She thought back to her promise with Wisdom. Logically if Beast Boy was in her body, then the mirror would lead to his mind. A promise was a promise, she thought as she entered Nevermore.

Terra was getting the hang of Starfires powers, all she had to do was feel the unbridled joy of flight, to fly, which meant she had to feel happy. Then she tried to think back to all the good times she had with Beast Boy, it was easy really, Starfire had said that Raven had found it hard, which made her feel better. It had been hard to explain to Starfire how to 'talk' to rocks but she was defiantly getting somewhere with it.

Robin was checking the kind of device Brother Blood was using. It was very similar to the Puppet King's device, only everyone had to have someone in their body, they couldn't be empty slaves. At least Brother Blood couldn't have brainwashed students. Robin sighed. This was going to take some time.


	17. A promise is a promise

**Disclaimer: Still working on it!**

Raven looked around. This was definitely Nevermore. She looked around and found knowledge.

"Hi knowledge"

"It might surprise you but I'm not knowledge, I'm intellect"

"Come again"

"I have a lot to explain to you and so little time"

"Why?"

"Because Beast Boy is coming, and he doesn't want you here."

"Why not?"

"Would you want Beast Boy hanging around in your mind?"

"I suppose not"

"Here goes. When you were younger you had a possibly infinite amount of emotions. But over time the emotions came so similar to one and other, they merged. It's happening with you wisdom, knowledge and curiosity. It already has worked on Beast Boy. You see when Starfire got into your body, you fought it was because her powers were driven by emotions, why she could get away with feeling certain emotions, that you couldn't. But it wasn't her happiness and kindness had become one with every other emotion, including hatred and anger. The more you feel the smaller the gaps become. Soon every emotion will be one, and then you can feel emotions without anything blowing up. And what better time to practice then when you are free to feel everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes I think so. The Emotions are starting to feel other emotions."

"Yes. Remember, for both you and Beast Boy, love and affection are further away then when you were born. Before you swap back bodies, they must be one, it's the only way you can safely feel love"

"That's comforting. Speaking of love and affection…"

"That way" said the emotion pointing

"Also, how come Beast Boy has combined his Knowledge and Wisdom before me?"

"Wisdom is knowing how to use your knowledge. Beast Boy didn't have much knowledge to learn how to use, so it was easy for him"

"I think I understand. Bye" Raven said, as she went of in search of Love and Affection.

A few seconds later Beast Boy ran up to Intellect

"Listen, have you seen Raven anywhere?"

"Yes she has gone in search of Affection and Love"

"Any chance you could…"

"There is a shortcut that way, but hurry."

Love was sitting around talking to Affection when Beast Boy ran up to them looking flustered.

"Hello Beast Boy"

"Love. I need to know how I feel about Raven"

"That's a stupid question"

"It's not a question"

"Well Affection and I, feel much closer to her then the other team"

"That's not very helpful"

"Well you could call it love or a crush"

"That's not what I wanted to hear"

"Then why did you come and find me?"

Beast Boy sighed. He had sort of been expecting this. But hoped it wasn't true. As a wise man (or woman) had once said 'Hope for the best, expect the worst.' He didn't understand how he could like Raven in that way. After all they had nothing in common. Except they were both betrayed by someone close to them. But Terra had came back. They did both have inner-demons so to speak. Maybe they had a little in common but…

Beast Boy stopped trying to think as he saw Raven coming towards them. If she talked to Love it would be both awkward and embarrassing.

"Can you two hide a second" he said, hoping Raven hadn't seen them. He ran over to Raven.

"Raven, what are you doing in my mind?"

"I was just looking around. I forgot it wasn't my mind" said Raven, having picked up on Beast Boys unconvincing lies

"Well can we please et out of here, you wouldn't like it if I went in your mind without asking"

"But…"

"on purpose"

"OK let's get out of here"


	18. Cyborg and Jinx

**Disclaimer: Still don't**

Jinx had been working with Cyborg all day. He still wasn't getting the whole powers thing. The little progress he had made was quickly undone. She was about to give up when suddenly he was able to do it. Unfortunately she wasn't ready for it and had ended up getting hit by the blast.

"I'm exhausted" he said "I think I'll take a shower"

"Not likely"

"Why?"

"I thought you were the smart one"

"Look you really think… No! You think… I don't even want to go there"

"Your male aren't you?"

"No. Your male"

Jinx tried to come up with a response, but knew she had lost the argument already.

"Just be quiet"

"What feel a little upset" he said patronizing her

"Your a boy in a girls body, there is a word for people like that"

"Better then having it round the other way"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Since when did a boy know how to handle a period" said Jinx triumphantly

"…" Cyborg was lost for words. He had certainly lost the argument.

"Sorry what was that?"

"At least I know my friends wouldn't disown me like yours did"

"What about when you came into Brother Bloods school. You left your friends"

"I was only pretending to go against them"

"I meant me and the guys"

Cyborg had lost this argument so badly. The whole guilt tactic never failed. He did feel guilty about it, he had enjoyed the time they had together. He had almost felt like he belonged until Robin reminded him he was on a mission.

"Yes I'm sorry about that"

"It's OK I know you are sorry. Bumble Bee explained it all"

"All what?"

"That you have a crush on me"

"Had"

"Same thing"

"Purely out of curiosity where is Bumble Bee?"

"On the roof"

"Excuse me while I kill her" he ran out of the room

"Good luck with that" she called to him as he left. Then she smiled to herself and went over to see Robin.

"Hey Robin, found anything else out about Blood"

"Well I have found out some stuff about the base. It appears that he has found a new way to control people"

"How?"

"He has put peoples minds in some kind of energy tank, and put a copy of his mind in their body"

"How many people does he have?"

"Just six, his experiments haven't been working out that well"

"So we are going have to stop him quickly before his device is fully operational"

"Yes. Go and tell the others we leave tomorrow at sunset"


	19. You enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer: Pretty Obvious**

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the room talking to each other about something.

"Yes. But you should have left straight away"

"Well I'm sorry"

"You should be"

"I take that back"

"What?"

"I take back my apology, if you are going to be like that"

"Listen I'm taller then you now, and-"

"-your taller than me?"

"Yes I have your body"

Raven quickly turned into a gorilla and stared down at Beast Boy

"Didn't see that one coming"

The gorilla smirked. Then turned into a fish and jumped into the sink. Beast Boy thought nothing of it and went to play some racing-type computer games. A few minutes later Raven changed back and instead of being a young, green, male shape shifter, she was a young, PURPLE, FEMALE shape shifter. Beast Boy looked at her, hearing something

"How did you?"

"Chameleon"  
"But you are…"

"Female? You do know that certain fish can change their gender?"

"Yes, but there are-"

"Your powers also helped"

"But…"

Raven suddenly burst out laughing at the surprised/stupid look and Beast Boy's (or rather her) face.

"Hey! You laughed! You know what that means!"

"Not really"

"I have just proven you wrong"

"But I was laughing at you, not with you, or at your joke"

"Yes, but… Seeming as though you can display emotions, do you want to play on a racing game with me?"

"Erm… No"

"Fine" he got up and went to the door

"Where are you going?"

"To look for glue"

"Beast Boy…"

"Yes?"

"If I play with you this once, do you promise never to glue my hand to the controller again"

"Of course"

"Fine then, one game"

"One game"

A few minutes later they finished their game

"How about best to out of three"

"OK- Hang on! No! One Game remember!"

"You enjoyed it!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

As you can imagine this went on for some time, until without realizing it, they forgot what they had been arguing about and decided to play another game, which Raven admitted to enjoying. Afterwards, when she had left the room she smacked her head as she remembered what they had been arguing about. On the other side of the door Beast Boy just smirked.


	20. True Love

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it! Stop Asking! Oh! Your not? That's OK then.**

Raven was sitting in her room. She would normally take this time to meditate but she didn't need to.  
"Raven can I come in" said Beast Boy from outside

"Sure"

He came in

"Are you OK"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seemed to be spending a little too much time in your room"

"How do you mean?"

"Like with Malchior" he instantly mentally hit himself for saying that. Raven saw how upset he looked

"It's OK Beast Boy, I have another man too look after me"

"Who?" he mentally hit himself again

"You" she said leaning over and kissing him. To Beast Boy, this was unexpected, but he had nothing against that. He liked surprises. And this was definitely a pleasant surprise. He quickly worked out why Raven was doing this… Wait he had suddenly put two and two together. He realized that he was in Raven's body: Female. Raven was in his body now also female. There was a word for people like that. Also if he tried to argue he was a boy inside a girls body that would just complicate things. Then he remembered a phrase he had used only two hours ago. You enjoyed it! Of course Beast Boy had thought this in just two seconds, and their lips hadn't parted. However if the thought made Beast Boy feel so bad, why wasn't he pushing her away. Inside Nevermore an amazing transformation was taking place. Timid, Happiness, Kindness, Love and Affection and a few more all melded into True Love. The same was happening to Raven, only on a metaphorical level, as her Nevermore belonged to Beast Boy. She pulled away after a few seconds, and looked around. Something had certainly happened in Nevermore, for her bedroom now looked like Beast Boy's.

"Sorry about that" was all he could say as he looked around the room

"Don't worry it won't take long for you to clear up with your powers" said Jinx looking in through the doorway. If Timid hadn't been part of True Love, the whole place would have exploded. Fortunately only Raven's clock had.

"We leave tomorrow at sunset" said Jinx, and walked away

"Clean this up" said Raven frantically and ran after Jinx

Beast Boy was left in the remains of Raven's room. Beast Boy quickly cleaned it up with his telekinesis. And ran off after Raven and Jinx.


	21. Three Females

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! But I do own the sticky situation BB and Raven are in!

Raven pushed Jinx into her room.

"What do you want?" complained the girl

"To know what you saw"

"What are you talking about? All I saw was Beast Boy wrecking your room"

"You sure?"

"That and you kissing him- my mistake HER"

"Listen here if you tell anyone-"

"You'll be forced to kiss me" said the girl laughing

Beast Boy came into the room to see Raven glaring at Jinx, who was in a hysterical fit.

"Did she…"

"Yes"

"Will she…"

"Don't know"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks"

"In return for…"

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Beast Boy

"…Cyborgs blueprints"

"Not a problem"

"How do we know we can trust her? She might go back to Brother Blood"

"Please! He has memorized it anyway. Presides, it would be his blueprints would now affect Blood"

"Why do you want them?"

"Because they are practically his diary"

"Good enough reason for me" said Beast Boy and ran out of the room. Raven left slowly behind him.

Jinx laughed and left the room. It was hilarious. The very idea, of Raven, of all people, getting caught kissing herself, and in a girl's body at that! The looks on their faces was priceless. If only she had taken a picture. Then she remembered she had. It would be a great thing to place on she laughed again. Filming her new home had been a great idea. She never thought she would get to know the Titans this quickly. Beast Boy returned with the Blueprints.

"Here you go, everything that is Cyborg, up to the switch"

"And in return, I won't mention a single word to anyone about you and Raven"

"Thanks"

Jinx left and went to the computer, Cyborgs blueprints could wait, she thought, laughing to herself.


	22. Pale

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans I own do not**

Raven laid on her bed thinking about the past day or so. She had been thinking about what Jinx had said, but she was only using Jinx as an excuse to stop herself thinking about how much she liked Beast Boy. She had been less worried about Jinx having seen her kissing herself, well that was quiet bad, but Beast Boy. She had to stop obsessing over it.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was in Nevermore. His three main emotions: Rage, Intellect and True Love were standing together waiting for a ceremony, where they would all be combined, and he could show of his emotions with out anything blowing up. But he decided to leave it until Raven got back in her own body.

Raven was wondering how Beast Boy could stand being male. She had been it for only an hour when she had got fed up. Maybe it was just Beast Boys body, but it smelled disgusting, she had showered five times and could still smell feet, or maybe that was just the heightened senses that Beast Boy had. She was considering getting Robin to let them leave earlier in the day, because another 20 hours away from home (home body) was going to be hell. But she fell asleep before her mind reached a conclusion

The Titans were getting ready for their attack on Brother Blood. Raven had some how got Robin to leave at midday, no one knew how but after a short conversation, Robin had left the room very pale. They gathered outside Titans East and got ready to attack, everyone checked they knew what they were doing, then they ran into the building…


	23. Nevermore, Nevermore

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Sorry I have not updated for a while. I had a terrible cold and… Wait you didn't miss me? Thanks a lot!**

The Titans burst into the room.

"We've been expecting you" echoed a voice.

They looked down and saw a speaker on the floor

"Shame you won't be staying" said a cold, metallic voice from the speaker.

The door behind them closed, and Gizmo jumped down and shot them before they had a chance to react. He had upgraded the body slightly, as it fired explosives as well as the sonic cannon. The Titans scattered as the explosive went off. Robin was knocked down by the blast, Starfire threw rocks at Gizmo, but mammoth appeared in font off him and, some how managed to throw them back. Gizmo fired the sonic cannon at Cyborg, but he dodged it just in time. Jinx threw some freezing disks at mammoth, but accidentally missed and hit Titans East, who had been trying to take him down. Brother Blood came out and shot Jinx from behind. Cyborg leapt at him, and kicked him in various places. Raven and Beast Boy went after Gizmo. Beast Boy lifted him up, via telekinesis, and Raven turned into a gorilla and threw him into the wall.

"Where is the remote thing?" asked Beast Boy, running over to him.

Before Gizmo could respond, Mammoth threw Terra at him and they collapsed into each other. Terra got off Beast Boy, blushing furiously(Guess what position they landed in). Then an explosive hit her and she fell down. Gizmo shot them both with the sonic cannon Raven landed on Gizmo in the form of a whale. She then turned back and started yelling at him.

"Where is the mind swapping thing?"

"It's here" he said handing it to her, he was shaking, as his robotic arm had been squashed by the whale.

"How do I get it working?" she asked

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why did you give me it in the first place?"

"To give mammoth time to sneak up behind you"

Raven turned round, but didn't see anything. Gizmo kicked her onto her stomach and she dropped the remote. Beast Boy jumped at it.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" he yelled, and black aura surrounded Gizmo.

"Tell me how to fix it or else!"

"It's simple you just-"

Brother Blood had realized Gizmo was going to tell them how to work it. So he did the only thing he could. He blew Gizmo up.

"-destroy it…" croaked Gizmo, as he died.

Mammoth hit Beast Boy in the back. The remote slid over towards Terra, who was still on the floor, recovering from her injuries. Mammoth ran over to the remote. Terra fired a star-bolt at the remote, but missed. Fortunately it hit Mammoth's shin instead, and he fell on top of it, crushing it.

They all swapped back their bodies. As soon as Brother Blood got back into his body, the body just died.

"So do you want to stay as a Teen Titan" asked Cyborg to Jinx. They had got back to the tower safely, after repairing Titans East, and sorting out Brother Blood's Body.

"Yes I suppose I will" she said, looking around. She walked over to Terra. Who was looking at Raven and Beast Boy (turned back to male and green) together. She looked over at Jinx, who mouthed something about Raven, and pointed at her and Beast Boy.

"Really?" mouthed Terra, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation

Jinx nodded, and held up a picture of them kissing. Terra looked at Raven and Beast Boy again. She felt betrayed, jealous, angry, embarrassed, upset and a lot of other emotions, some of which without names. She quickly left and went to her room. A few hours later Robin came in and gathered everyone around.

"I found this letter in Terra's room." He said, "To Titans. I have left this tower for reasons I can not explain. Don't worry, I will still be a Titan. I'm joining Titans East now. Also please visit Beast Boy's fan-site, I feel there is a video clip you should all see…"

"Have you been to the website" asked Beast Boy

"Not yet"

"Do you know what's on it?"

"No"

Jinx smiled to herself, as they all got ready to watch it. Raven had left muttering something about the stupidity of the Internet.

Raven had actually left to get into Nevermore again. Her emotions would be united by one spell. All she had to do was get her four main ones together, and she would be able to show all her emotions again. It was actually a lot easier then she thought it would be. They were all waiting for her. The spell took about teen minutes, but when she was done, she looked at the Last Emotion, dressed in white.

"Raven, I have waited a long time for this day. The day were you will have to put up with being divided, Nevermore…"


End file.
